This invention relates to an exercise device such as a bicycle trainer, and more particularly to a feature for movably mounting a resistance unit to the frame of a bicycle trainer.
A bicycle trainer typically includes a frame that is configured to support the driven wheel of a bicycle, and a resistance unit carried by the frame that is engageable with the bicycle wheel to resist rotation of the wheel upon application of input power to the bicycle pedals by a user. The frame typically includes a main support that carries the resistance unit, and a pair of foldable legs that extend from the main support and which provide stable support for the frame when the frame rests on a supporting surface such as a floor. In the prior art, the resistance unit has been mounted to the trainer using a pivot connection between the trainer frame and the body or yoke of the resistance unit, in combination with an adjustment mechanism that is operated by a user to move the resistance unit about the pivot connection into engagement with the bicycle wheel. Typically, the adjustment mechanism is in the form of a screw-type mechanism that includes a nut that is manually rotated by the user to move the resistance unit toward and away from the bicycle wheel.
In the prior art, due to the geometrical relationship between the resistance unit and the frame, the resistance unit is positioned so as to extend outwardly at an angle relative to the main support of the frame. Because the adjustment mechanism provides a limited range of adjustment in the angular position of the resistance unit relative to the frame, it is not possible to move the resistance unit a sufficient distance to provide a folded configuration of the bicycle trainer when not in use.
In addition, the screw-type adjustment mechanism of prior art bicycle trainers can result in inconsistencies when the resistance unit is moved into engagement with the bicycle wheel. Specifically, because operation of the screw-type adjustment mechanism advances the resistance unit in small increments that cannot easily be visually detected, it is possible for the user to advance the resistance unit so that it engages the tire of the bicycle wheel with different degrees of compression from one use of the bicycle trainer to another. Since the overall resistance provided by the resistance unit is dependent on the degree of compression of the bicycle tire by the resistance unit, this variability in the degree of compression of the tire can result in different operation of the resistance unit from one use to another.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention contemplates a bicycle trainer for use with a bicycle having a driven wheel, which includes a frame and a resistance unit movably interconnected with the frame for movement through a range of operative positions relative to the frame for engagement with the wheel. The resistance unit is also movable relative to the frame to an inoperative position. A manually operable resistance unit adjustment arrangement is interposed between the resistance unit and the frame. The adjustment arrangement is operable by a user to move the resistance unit throughout the range of operative positions, and also to enable movement of the resistance unit to and from the inoperative position. The resistance unit may be movably interconnected with the frame via a pivot connection between the resistance unit and the frame, and the adjustment arrangement may include an elongated adjustment member interconnected between the resistance unit and the frame at a location spaced from the pivot connection. The adjustment arrangement further includes an engagement member, which is selectively engageable with the adjustment member. The engagement member is pivotably interconnected with one of the resistance unit and the frame for movement about a pivot axis oriented transverse to a longitudinal axis along which the elongated adjustment member extends, and the elongated adjustment member is interconnected with the other of the resistance unit and the frame. The adjustment member is selectively engaged with the engagement member to maintain the resistance unit in a selected operative position. Representatively, the adjustment member may be selectively engaged with the engagement member via threaded areas on the adjustment member and the engagement member. The adjustment member is selectively disengaged from the engagement member so as to provide sliding movement between the adjustment member and the engagement member. Representatively, the adjustment member may be disengaged from the engagement member by means of void areas on the engagement member, which disengage the adjustment member from the threads of the engagement member. In this manner, the adjustment member can be moved axially relative to the engagement member to allow pivoting movement of the resistance unit throughout the range of operative positions, to accommodate differently sized bicycle wheels. When not in use, the resistance unit can be moved to the inoperative position, which may be a folded position relative to the frame. The adjustment member and the engagement member are configured to accommodate and provide such movement of the resistance unit relative to the frame.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention contemplates a bicycle trainer having a frame and a resistance unit movably interconnected with the frame for movement through a range of operative positions relative to the frame in response to a manually operable resistance unit adjustment arrangement. The adjustment arrangement is operable in a first mode of operation to move the resistance unit to an initial engagement position adjacent the wheel, and is operable in a second mode of operation to advance the resistance unit from the initial engagement position toward and against the wheel. In one embodiment, the elongated adjustment member includes a manually engageable handle. The first mode of operation may be in the form of sliding engagement between the elongated adjustment member and the engagement member, and the second mode of operation may be in the form of cam-type movement of the resistance unit relative to the frame in response to pivoting movement of the handle relative to the elongated adjustment member. With this construction, the user can initially move the resistance unit to a position adjacent or against the tire of the bicycle wheel via the sliding engagement between the elongated adjustment member and the engagement member. The user can then operate the adjustment member so as to fix the axial position of the adjustment member relative to the engagement member, and pivot the handle relative to the elongated adjustment member, which moves the resistance unit a predetermined distance toward and against the tire using cam-type engagement between the handle and the resistance unit. This feature enables the user to maintain consistency in the degree of compression of the bicycle tire from one use of the bicycle trainer to another.
The invention also contemplates methods of altering the configuration of a bicycle trainer, and moving the resistance unit of a bicycle trainer relative to the frame, in accordance with the foregoing summary.
The aspects of the invention may be employed separately, wherein each aspect provides advantages in construction and operation of a bicycle trainer, or may be employed in combination with each other.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.